


Gringo

by Mozzie



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzie/pseuds/Mozzie
Summary: 他们都在期待别的，但现在除了未来什么也没有。





	Gringo

**Author's Note:**

> You're more than welcome to leave comments

冬天潘那都在跟艾丽西亚上床。周末开着车在她学校边的路上等半天，收音机调得特别大，仿佛这样就能把她催出来。等小孩子走完了她才出来。潘那都快歪在驾驶座上睡着了，直到她用力敲了两下玻璃。  
“去哪里吃？”潘那问。  
“都可以，我累坏了。”  
“投入事业，嗯？”潘那一只手把着方向盘，侧过去亲她，皮鞋底就没离开油门，一脚踩过买炸甜饼的小摊。  
直到艾丽西亚觉得他们两个快要在车里搞上了才一把把他推开。车里还残留着一股色情的味道，正在冷却成色情未果的湿气。潘那摇开窗户，问艾丽西亚去不去吃快餐。她正拿着小镜子擦口红，点点头，不清楚表示同意还是听见了。在路上她清了清嗓子，突然问：“他们怎么要你这么年轻的人啊？”  
“我拔得头筹。”  
“那你还来哥伦比亚。”  
“不是一回事，甜心。”  
“说起来我们两个也很类似，职业上的。我支持缉毒……还有其他的。在哥伦比亚也不是没有好人，搞司法正义，或者简单点说，做点对得起什么人的事情。在小学是不太难的，教这些还能来上学的孩子体面。如果家里有钱就简单了。之后越来越难做。大学教授比我们还怕困难。“  
“怎么了？”  
“因为渐渐地他们都见过枪了。”  
潘那把这个对话讲给卡里约。卡里约说：“见过五岁的小孩拿枪指着你吗？”  
潘那接不上话。那时候他真的算年轻，才来几年，在各个部门都混熟了，称赞每栋楼前台秘书的裙子。像他这样的聪明人很快就意识到哥伦比亚到底谁的拳头最大，除了毒枭。他第一次见卡里约还以为他是谁的副官，站得特别直。高级军服本来的意图就是遮挡一下中年留下的应酬痕迹，还有开始驼的背和不太利索的身形。当然相对来说他们都站得很直，过了几年，很缓慢地，在桌子上倚一下，或者干脆坐着——胸口的奖章就是这么沉啊，美国佬。  
他们一开始认识主要是通过突击检查。DEA本来就没几个人，卡里约又似乎是此类活动的忠实爱好者。那时候还不是艾斯卡巴的天下，起码市场构架跟八几年还不一样。蹲在蕉叶丛里还真能逮到人。潘那十一月参加了八次卡里约牵头的活动，第八次正好被一颗擦过拦车铁栅栏的榴弹打中，十二月得以休假。可惜没有得到高质量的性生活，因为子弹正好打在他大腿上面。艾丽西亚带了点炸饺子和米尔和哈蛋糕给他吃，酥皮掉了整整半张床。  
等潘那好点，回局里拿了枪，他就开始琢磨卡里约。这人应该可靠。他躺在自己的小公寓里面听了一会儿雷鬼，实在受不了，下楼去买了两盒止痛药。

餐柜上的热玉米还冒着白烟，厨师把它翻了一面，在盘子另一边塞上卷饼。潘那拿了他的那份开始狼吞虎咽。在玛德琳蹲了一周，什么都没吃上。还以为在大城市有什么好处，实质上只是在硬路面上蹲点。顺着线人给的地址他们一路摸到巴贝巴。夜里突击搜查到一处种植园。潘那只开了两枪。腿疼得厉害，加上流了很多汗，他觉得自己准头受到严重影响。  
卡里约叫人点了火。过了几分钟卡车开过来，卡里约的士兵们坐到小卡车上。火光下他们的脸看上去油汪汪的，还很红，都像汗湿了的酒鬼。伤员躺在另一辆卡车上，卡里约让他们先走，他自己也开着一辆。他坐在驾驶座，打了个手势让潘那赶紧滚上来。这反而让潘那松了口气。他坐到副驾驶，舒服地叹气。  
卡里约瞥了他一眼。潘那表示友善地点了两根烟，递给卡里约一根。从他吐气的样子看得出他也累得够呛。小路上一片漆黑，靠着打大灯看路，一片片树林，前面的车随着坑洼不平的路面一晃一晃的，被捕的人夹坐在士兵中间，低着头，年轻的士兵不知道看向黑暗中什么地方，或者他们正睁着眼睛睡觉。  
尼古丁没让潘那保持清醒，止疼片的药效爬上来了。潘那挠了挠腿，渐渐感到神志昏沉。这次回去他要找艾丽西亚分手，还没想好特别符合逻辑的理由。其实也根本不需要。他想到小学墙上画的一副圣母像。每次等艾丽西亚的时候他都见到那玩意。‘贝娜’里头也有圣母像，不过那个是贴了金银箔的，不知道是老鸨的还是公用物品。  
“你不太像美国佬。”卡里约说。  
潘那哼了哼，睡着了。

潘那回到波哥达之后先用公用电话亭给艾丽西亚打了电话。手机在行动中弄坏了，他找别人借了两枚硬币。坏消息顺着电话线踱步过来，艾丽西亚说德加死了，葬礼还没定，因为尸体还在法医那边。她说分手也没有关系，问潘那要不要一起去德加的葬礼。潘那断断续续地说了些什么‘好……亲爱的……是的’。借他硬币的那个新兵在傍边站着瞟他。卡里约坐在车里。  
潘那挂了电话。卡里约把安全带系上，点火。  
“德加死了，葬礼还没定。”  
卡里约又拧了两下车钥匙，换挡。他没说什么。潘那觉得他可能在等好消息，或者寻常消息、烦人消息，他跟他女友的感情问题。车向市内开，从后视镜里看得到卡里约的半张脸，他眉骨下的阴影使他看起来像个重症病人。  
德加的葬礼最终订在二月初，气温舒适，正装出席也不热。潘那后来才知道德加是卡里约死的第七个搭档。他印象中德加是个正派的人。遗像上留着那种在哥伦比亚人中都显得正派的小胡子。德加的遗孀谨慎地哭着，啜泣声平平的，像在逐渐萎缩一样。卡里约穿了一回军人的礼装过来参加葬礼，等牧师祷告完之后就走到一边去了。潘那也到树下蹲着，卡里约递给他一根烟。  
“那个会计的照片呢？”卡里约问。  
潘那吐了个烟圈。“正在查。光一张照片CIA不会放口的，你有别的线索吗？”  
"今晚就会有。“卡里约说，让潘那晚上去他那里一趟。  
潘那当然知道卡里约在军方的刑讯室里干什么，但还没进去过。可能德加死后卡里约决定把潘那提上来继续合作，通过这些事情巩固信任。那天潘那不凑巧地吃了一些起司通心粉，胃部产生了不必要的化学反应，出来之后立即喝了两口又苦又稀的黑咖啡。卡里约已经换了衬衫，用一块抹布擦手。他还把折刀的刀刃也擦了擦，放回口袋里。  
“去迈阿密的航线。让他们开口。”卡里约说，也喝了一口咖啡。  
潘那点头。卡里约盯着他，好像在等他吐。那哥伦比亚人的轮廓在白炽灯下显得表情冷漠，显然不在期待任何事情。

找到合适的妓院比追踪毒枭还要困难，潘那最后决定完全放任了，当做衣食住行问题解决，再就是要找有用的。这里一些琐碎的信息，那里派对上传来关于加维利亚家族的什么事，去了哪里派对，请了哪些名妓……还有些聪明人反向挖掘他，目的是一本美国护照。说道这里，艾丽西亚·普拉托现在已经冠了夫性，在美国做主妇，很可能未来去教信新教的白人小孩。她上飞机前打电话给潘那，就是告个别。你也是美国人，她说，我想了想其实当初很有可能嫁给你的。  
是啊，潘那回答，要是那样的话我也把你送去费城。他那么说了，尽管他也不知道费城具体是个什么玩意，总之比迈阿密和芝加哥强点吧？已经没人说他是美国佬了，只不过如果他不幸牺牲，尸体还是要运回纽约的。  
那年夏天卡里约一连死了两个副官。局里文件不停出现‘艾斯卡巴’、‘艾斯卡巴’、‘可卡因’、‘艾斯卡巴’。秋季潘那抓捕了卡里约的第三任副官，从后者家里搜出来整整两皮箱用橡皮胶捆好的美金。丰收的季节。  
警方的人例行取证完之后离开，潘那跟他们打了个照面。卡里约倒是真的累了，他看见来的是潘那，跟他含糊地打了个招呼，坐在椅子上打盹。潘那知道他在监听自己人，不知道他一天只休息几个小时。对他这个年龄的人来说，卡里约简直像脑内生长着咖啡因夹层一样。而且他体格好得惊人。潘那比划了一下自己的上肢肌肉，认为自己的头脑和脸更胜一筹。他脱掉防弹夹克，也趴在文件上睡了。

余下的秋天没发生什么事。有天卡里约到潘那那里去，潘那忘记是因为他要拿文件还是干什么，总之很晚了，卡里约大概才从岗哨站回来。卡里约要走的时候，潘那在玄关那里拦住他，跟梦游似得，或者是什么下意识行为。  
他抓住卡里约的手腕，然后解开了卡里约的皮带。之前潘那还没给谁做过口活，那天他像是自己无师自通地成为了一个大师。黑暗的、在波哥达小公寓的魔力。卡里约要射精的时候扯着潘那的卷发。潘那此时压下自己的舌头，给卡里约来了一个绝妙的深喉。卡里约没发出什么声音，一个弹舌音都没有。他渐渐靠着墙滑下来，坐到地上。潘那凑过去咬他的嘴唇。卡里约的裤子还半卡在腿间，潘那的也是。当时潘那是想让卡里约用手帮他解决的，不知道为什么没有，他忘记卡里约的手在干什么，或许只是撑在两边一动不动，在他把头埋在对方脖颈中操上校的腿的时候。最后他真的插进去了，不可思议。卡里约应该很疼，潘那脸颊上沾了不少他留下来的汗。那是一次奇怪的性交。结束之后潘那的腿都酸了，因为他一直跪着，而且卡里约的腿很沉。卡里约自己起来，借用了潘那的浴室，带着文件走了。潘那不知道这耽误了对方几分钟。  
之后工作照旧，卡里约对潘那那股性吸引力还没消失。第二次他们上床是在一张实打实的床上，潘那的。这次用了套子、润滑剂。潘那甚至还想玩别的姿势，发现自己拧不过卡里约之后作罢。体验倒是很好。卡里约在他那里过了一夜，然后这种关系似乎就这么定了。

形式对他们不利，主要是钱。坦白地说美国人实在是给艾斯卡巴太多钱了，多到他需要花上前美金来购置皮筋，就是为了捆他的钞票。货物，美金，来回往返。在司法说了不算的地方，最坦诚的力量就是钱。哥伦比亚不是生不出好人，而是好人做到最后太难了，越来越难，从出生到沾上毒品，或者参与毒品交易，三分之一国家人口都有牵连。这也让外交部压力与日俱增。DEA被迫全数出动来打一场赢不了的战争，潘那也明白他们必须出击，只是看上去他们似乎是赤手空拳的。他连着追三条线，一条就跟阿尔贝勒兹有关，让他差点被打在脑袋上——直到‘奇奇’·卡马伦纳。  
那天是三月五号，八五年，潘那记得特别清楚。所有的台都在播报。他认识卡拉伦纳，知道他也在追阿尔贝勒兹。报道上说他头上被钻了个洞，还有很多其他。这件事总算是戳到山姆叔叔的后脚跟了，他暴跳如雷，狠狠铁拳了一把落后的哥伦比亚毒枭们，让他们见识一回第一世界的武装力量。潘那也跟着去了几次，直升飞机空投，爽得不得了。事后还得到了一段轮休。  
卡里约在轮休期间来过一次。潘那正用冰袋按着自己额头。他脑门上那个伤口愈合得还算不错，护士给他换了一块更小的医用棉，用胶布贴着。为此潘那不得不剃掉了一点头发。  
轮休没什么公务，他们就只是做爱。卡里约把潘那按在桌子上，从背后进入他。他们两个都没穿上衣，潘那感觉到卡里约的皮肤冒着热气贴在他背上，或者说他整个人都被包住了。卡里约的块头比他大一截，下身尺寸也是。尽管客观来说卡里约的技巧一般，潘那还是得到了相当满意的性快感。卡里约一边干他，一边给他手活。他一只手摸到潘那头上，拇指轻轻按着他头上那块滑稽纱布。潘那觉得这个举动很有意思，他也很爽，就仰头抵上去，结果卡里约反倒像是被冒犯了一样，缩回手，搭在潘那的腰上用力干他。  
事后潘那瘫在床上。他自己冒失地把伤口弄破了，不知道是过程中磕到了哪里。卡里约扔给他已经不太冰了的冰袋。潘那继续把它摁在头上。  
“再没有比这更好的防弹衣了，美国佬。”  
“是啊。要杯酒吗？敬卡马伦纳。”  
“敬卡马伦纳。”  
“他间接救了我们所有人……”潘那不再说了。所有美国人。他看向卡里约，卡里约也看着他。或许他在想别的，他们都在期待别的，但现在除了未来什么也没有。他们只能靠近，交换了对方嘴里酒精和苦咸的味道。

完。


End file.
